Tenten vs. Koruki Matanu
Tenten vs. Koruki Matanu is a battle taking place during the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams between Hidden Leaf genin Tenten and Hidden Stone genin Koruki Matanu. Prelude Following the Second Exam, all of the remaining contestants are required to participate in one-on-one battles in order to decide who will move on to the Third Exam. Following the battle between Sakura Haruno and Amachi Lee, the eleventh match is between Tenten and Koruki Matanu. Koruki and Tenten both wish each other luck, and Genma begins the match. Battle Tenten immediately opens up by summoning a giant shuriken, but instead of throwing it, she charges Koruki head-on. Koruki manages to dodge the assault, as well as the follow-up attack, and she escapes Tenten's range. Tenten then throws the shuriken, but Koruki ducks it, and Tenten uses the tripwire attached to the shuriken to pull it back towards her. Koruki is forced to duck it once again as it returns to its owner, and Tenten cuts the tripwire and drops the shuriken to the ground. Koruki then activates her Ninja Art: Reflexive Enhancement Jutsu, and dodges a stab from Tenten. Tenten pursues her, aggressively attacking her to no avail, as Koruki's jutsu allows her to dodge every strike. Frustrated, Tenten questions why she can't hit Koruki, and as she continues her offensive, Koruki's jutsu keeps her from harm. Tenten initiates a skirmish with Koruki, who fearfully manages to keep herself from being cut by Tenten's blades, and this aggravates Tenten into trying a different tactic. Tenten then pulls out two scrolls and activates the Ninja Art: Rising Twin Dragons. She launches twenty kunai at Koruki, but Koruki manages to block every single one of them with the aid of her jutsu. Tenten then summons a fire-kunai with three paper-bombs attached, and as she throws this at Koruki as well, Koruki is unable to evade the attack, nor the resulting explosion. As the smoke and flames clear, Koruki is shrouded in a dome of protective chakra, shielding her from the blast. Koruki is shocked, stating she has never seen nor heard of this jutsu. Tenten then brings back the giant shuriken she had used earlier, rigged with a second set of tripwire, and while she attacks Koruki with it, Koruki successfully dodges the weapon. Tenten then summons another shuriken, and she throws it at Koruki as well. Koruki dodges this as well, but Tenten's trap kicks in, and the second shuriken hidden in the shadow of the first with Shadow Shuriken Jutsu veers off to attack Koruki. While Koruki dodges this just as easily as the first two, Tenten uses the tripwire attached to all three weapons, bringing them around to attack Koruki from all sides. Koruki is at first able to dodge the shuriken, even when being attacked from all sides simultaneously, but Tenten eventually manages to catch her in the air where she cannot dodge. That is when the Chakra Barrier kicks in once again, shattering all of the shuriken on contact. Tenten then resorts to a final move, summoning a kunai with eight paper-bombs attached to it, in response to this, Tsunade sends four shinobi spectators to the four corners of the arena in order to use the Ninja Art: Protective Chakra Jutsu. Tenten throws the kunai at the ground, and the paper-bombs detonate, igniting a powerful explosion that rocks the entire tower, even when supported by the Protective Chakra Jutsu. Even through the shield, the arena is reduced to rubble, with large holes and craters in it and little support to keep it functioning. Tenten has hidden behind a large, iron shield in order to defend against the explosion, ensuring her own safety, while Koruki's barrier has reached new heights. The barrier is so strong that it punched a crater in the ground under Koruki in order to keep Koruki protected. Koruki is reduced to exhaustion from using so much of her chakra, but Tenten is still strong, ready to finish the fight. However, Koruki has gained newfound confidence in herself, and she pulls out a kunai to combat Tenten head-on. The two clash, and after a round of being on even ground, Koruki manages to slide past Tenten's guard and stab her, leaving the weapons expert in a dire state as she gasps for air. Tenten makes one final stand, but Koruki hits her with three shuriken, knocking her unconscious and leaving her unable to continue fighting. The battle has thus ended, and Koruki is declared the winner. Aftermath As the match is called, Koruki collapses to the ground, coughing up blood and on the verge of death from overuse of her chakra. The medical team rush in, performing an emergency chakra transfusion to keep her alive. Koruki is saved for the moment, and she and Tenten are brought to the medical ward to make way for the next and final match of the preliminaries. Category:Battle